


Volverte a ver

by Sukary



Series: Reencuentros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiempo después, Potter y Malfoy vuelven a encontrarse en la barra de un bar de Brasil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volverte a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Algo cortito. Un poco sentimental, quizá. Espero que os guste :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Eso es cosa de J.K.Rowling, la Warner y de quien más haya adquirido los derechos :) No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir y publicar esta historia.

**ÚNICO.**

-Merlín en pelotas bailando reggaetón sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, ¿no eres tú el magnífico Harry Potter?

-Corta el rollo, Malfoy.

Me permití sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y, para qué coño voy a engañarme, sé que le había echado mucho de menos. Aunque fuera porque, hoy en día, era el único que se atrevía a darme un poco de guerra. El cabrón de Potter, que me empujaba del pedestal al que había vuelto a subirme después de la guerra con un par de hostias que estaba muy seguro que me merecía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tengo delante de mí al mismísimo Héroe del Mundo Mágico? Hacía siglos que no te veía, chaval.

-Te noto más mugglecizado que nunca, Malfoy. ¿Has estado tomando clases?

 _Hijo de puta_ , pensé con cariño, y seguí riéndome a gusto. Pedí otra cerveza al barbudo camarero de aquel local situado en el puto culo del mundo, un pub de Brasil al que habían bautizado con nombre de mujer. Me estaban entrando unas ganas irrefrenables de brindar por él. Por quien hacía vibrar la sangre congelada de mis venas. Potter se había convertido para mí en un baño caliente en una noche de invierno. En la taza de chocolate de Honeydukes y en la gruesa manta de lana al calor de la chimenea mientras fuera rugía el apocalipsis. En el beso en la frente que, de niño, me regalaba mi madre todas las noches antes de dormir.

-Psé.-comenté, encogiéndome de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Seguía como siempre, con ese pelo imposible y esas gafas tan feas, esa indumentaria de deshecho social y esa calzada modesta, pero con más arrugas.- Los muggles son más follables que la mayoría de magos y brujas que conozco, Potter. Había que adaptarse un poco.

-¿Así que ahora te dedicas a acostarte con ellos? ¿Cómo así? ¿No hay nadie que quiera abrirse de piernas para ti en el mundo mágico? Espera, creo que eso puedo entenderlo…

Estaba guapo. Muy guapo. Al menos a mí me lo parecía. Y casado, según creía recordar. Probablemente había venido de vacaciones a Brasil con la familia y había parado medio minuto a comprar esos paquetes de patatas fritas que ahora estaba pagando. Y a por tabaco, observé también, cuando Potter le pidió al camarero dos cajetillas. En Brasil, el tabaco muggle se estaba comercializando bastante bien entre magos. Yo mismo lo fumaba.

-Mi mujer es mucho más liberal de lo que me pareció en un principio.

-¿Un buen negocio entonces, no?

Tengo que reconocer que su último comentario me dolió un poco. Potter estaba insinuando que era algo así como un desgraciado que todavía no había encontrado el amor. O que nadie había luchado por mí como lo habían hecho por él. Que parecía no importar a nadie. Yo no lo veía así, y a pesar de que me había casado con Astoria porque las partes implicadas así lo habían acordado, me había dado la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca: a mi hijo Scorpius.

Podía decir que estaba contento con mi suerte, aunque no fuera tan buena como la de él. Sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida, Potter me había dejado sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Un cigarrillo?

Sin embargo, me echó un cable. Acepté en silencio el pitillo que me ofrecía antes de que Potter lo prendiera con su varita. El tío también había pedido una caña rápida mientras miraba un pelín nervioso su reloj de pulsera. Miré a la puerta semiabierta del bar. Fuera había alguien esperándolo. O varias personas. Seguramente era más de una. La persona que vi era joven, pero ya tendría más de veinte años. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Le reconocí al instante. Era Albus. Albus _Severus_ Potter. Scorpius había pasado olímpicamente de él en Hogwarts y prácticamente lo poco que sabía de él era lo que la prensa quería que supiera.

-Tengo que irme.-comentó Potter después de la primera calada tras trincarse la caña en dos sendos tragos.- Ha sido interesante volverte a ver, Malfoy.

Entonces Potter se despidió del camarero con una muda inclinación de cabeza y desapareció del bar. Albus lo hizo con él. Seguramente el resto de personas que estaban con Albus también se habrían esfumado. De pronto me sentí completamente solo. Poco importaba lo concurrido que pudiera estar el pub. Yo no respiraba del mismo aire de fiesta que ellos. El soplo de vida que había sentido mi sangre se había ido. Nuevamente era yo y un juego fácil que siempre ganaba. Otra vez _Nadie_ con los cojones bien puestos para plantarme cara y hacer de mi paso por el mundo algo más divertido.

Me había convertido en el Jefe de medio mundo con mis negocios y tenía manadas de perros fieles meneando el rabo detrás de mí. Pero el único con rabia y dispuesto a morderme ya no estaba y, _joder_ , poco tardó en pasarme factura su ausencia. Suspirando, le pedí al camarero que me cobrara el par de cervezas que me había bebido. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre me dijo que “el tío de gafas y pelo negro” le había dicho que la cerveza que se había bebido también correría a mi cuenta, así que tenía que pagar tres cañas: dos mías y la de Potter. Sonreí. Agradecí esa insolencia mucho más de lo que Potter podría imaginar nunca.

Naturalmente, revelé la identidad de Potter al camarero y el número de su cámara acorazada de Gringotts, información que solo el dueño del propio banco podría tener. Le aseguré que era un guasón de los que ya no quedaban, y que en secreto me había susurrado al oído que se hacía cargo de las tres cañas y de la siguiente copa del whiskey más caro que guardara en los estantes y que pensaba tomarme ahora, sin prisa, a su salud.

 


End file.
